What They Don't Know Won't Hurt Them
by hellomoto27
Summary: "So... You want me to be your fake fiancé because your family is homophobic?" I can't really see why she would need a fake fiancé. Can't she just say she's straight? "It's more complicated than that Roxas. Just please, please go with it." I sighed before giving in. "Fine, but you owe me big time."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

I don't get why I had to come on this vacation. It was Naminé's, my best friend, family reunion in Hawaii this weekend and she made me come. I know what you all must be thinking 'Are you crazy for turning down a free vacation Hawaii?!' Well first off, I didn't turn it down and second of all, I don't want to go because the love of my life confessed their love for me yesterday. I don't know about you guys, but I would want to spend as much time with him right now.

I think I should properly introduce myself first. I'm Roxas Strife, a twenty-three year old guy who just graduated medical school. I have blonde wind swept hair and am short for my age. Well that's what my doctor tells me. My lover's name is Axel. He has red spiky hair, he's really tall, and has swimmers body.

My friend, the one who dragged me on this vacation, is a blonde girl and is on the short side too. Her girlfriend recently confessed her love to her as well. They actually did it at the same time that Axel confessed his love for me.

We walked in on them one day with them sitting at a candle lit dinner together. We were pissed to say the least, but they didn't know our feelings about them either, so we thought they were on a date. When they saw us though they got out of their chairs and kneeled down in front of both of us and I thought it was a joke that they were playing on us. Axel told me that ever since he met me, he knew I was the one for him. (We've been friends for years and there was nothing sexual. Just clearing that up.) He told me that he wanted to be with me forever and that he loved me.

I didn't hear what Kairi said to Naminé at the time because I didn't care. I was too happy about the situation that I was in, in that moment.

Naminé and I are sitting on the plane to Hawaii right now. I'm bored out of my mind. The five hour flight from Los Angeles wasn't even half over yet. Naminé was wearing her sleeping eye mask and her fuzzy sleepers. For a lesbian, she sure was girly. (Not to stereotype and lesbians out there.)

I poked her lightly on the shoulder, "Naminé..." I said in a whiny voice, "I'm borrrreeed..."

She grumbled something under her breath about me being so needy, "just try to get some sleep."

"But it's like 2 in the afternoon."

She groaned and took off her mask, "fine, but I can't do this sober." She waved down one of the flight attendants. "Excuse me can I get a glass of wine?"

"And can I get a beer please." I asked

"Of course... Are you two honey mooning in Hawaii? You guys make a great couple." The female flight attendant smiled a pearly white smile. Like the girl that does those commercials for gum.

"Oh no no no no... we're just friends." Naminé looked a little flushed. She's always shy around new people.

"Oh... Well in that case," She leaned down next to my ear, "the beers on me cutie."

I flushed and looked away. The flight attendant walked away to get our drinks, swaying her hips seductively.

Naminé burst out laughing next to me. She also finds joy in other peoples misery.

"It's not funny!" I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. She still laughed at me causing some passengers to cast us annoyed glances. I quickly slapped my hand around her mouth, not wanting to attract anymore attention. "Shut up! People are starting to look at us!"

Naminé silenced immediately. I told you she was shy.

"Here are your drinks." The flight attendant handed Naminé her glass of wine and handed me my beer. She gave us both some napkins. Naminé made a move to grab one, but the flight attendant stopped her. "That ones yours." She pointed to another napkin.

Naminé raised an eyebrow, but she didn't say anything.

I picked up my napkin to see what's so special about it. I flipped the napkin over, her number was on the back with some X's and O's. Only if she knew.

* * *

Naminé and I walked out of baggage claim and onto the escalator where we were to meet her family. Once we exited the door, there was a large group of people holding signs saying 'welcome home Naminé' with flowers and other paraphernalia to welcome her home.

All the girls to jumped on Naminé. "Honey, we're so glad you're home." An middle aged woman said.

"I'm glad to be home too mom." Naminé smiled.

I just stood there awkwardly, not wanting to intrude on their family reunion.

"We're being rude everyone." Naminé's mom looked at me as if she was searching for something. "And who are you young fella?"

"I'm Roxas." I said, holding out my hand. She shook it lightly.

"Is this the boyfriend we've been hearing about Naminé? He's very handsome." She complimented.

"N-" Naminé cut me off by putting her filthy hands on my mouth.

"Mom!" Naminé flushed. "Don't embarrass him!"

Why isn't she denying this? She planned this didn't she! That's why she made me come to visit her family, that sneaky little-.

"Hey Roxas?" Naminé waved her hand in front of me. "You're spacing out again honey."

Don't say your real thoughts. Don't say your real thoughts. "Was I?" I looped my arm around her. Two can play at this game. "I'm sorry honey." I gave her a quick peck on the lips. I smiled a forced bright smile at her shocked face.

I heard all te girls cooing in the background and the guys groaning. "Alright everyone, we can finish introductions at home."

The family started to pile into a few SUVs that were parked on the other side of the street.

Naminé waited for everyone to be out of ear shot before whispering to me. "Never do that again." She hissed and started walking to one of the cars.

"But I thought we were together _honey." _I said before slapping her ass playfully.

"Touch my ass again and I'll cut your balls off in your sleep." I gulped and nodded at her threat because I know that wasn't an empty threat. She siged and looked at me, "I'll explain everything at home ok?"

"Come on love birds!" One of the guys said.

"Yeah, Yeah we're coming." Naminé grumbled and climbed into the car with me in toe.

* * *

**Sry if this isn't any good. I just needed to get the idea out of my head.**

**I'll continue if I get positive reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

I felt someone shake my shoulder. I hate being waken up more than I hate thunder storms. And thunder storms make me wet myself everytime so that's saying something."Axel... I told you last night that I don't do morning sex." I grumbled. Axel's such a horn dog. He'd stick his thing in anything with a hole. That's why we don't have bagels in the house anymore.

"What?" Said someone that wasn't Axel. That's when I remembered where I was.

My eyes snapped open and was met with blue-green eyes. "Oh hey... Riku." I laughed awkwardly, hoping that I got his name right (we only met an hour ago so don't judge me). I felt Naminé's piercing glare from the back of the car.

"Who's Axel?" Riku said in a dangerous tone. I was in deep shit now. I gulped, wracking my brain for a believable explanation.

"That's my... Um ex-boyfriend." I think I just ruined my image for this family.

Riku didn't seem to believe it and continued to glare at me. "Yeah." Naminé cut in, trying to save my ass, from her big brother that could beat me to a bloody pulp. "They had a very long relationship. Then he started to abuse him and raped him."

"Naminé! He did not!" I exclaimed. Where did she come up with this sob story?

"It's ok Roxas. You don't have to be ashamed." Naminé gave me a fake apologetic look. She's always been good at lying. Especially to her family. That's how she got out of almost all of the family reunion and get togethers.

I just sighed and shook my head. Then I noticed we were at her house. Her freaking ginormous house. Like it looked as big as the playboy mansion.

Riku looked at my awed expression and smirked, before hoping out of the car. He gave off this vibe that screamed 'I'm better than you', which was really starting to piss me off.

"You never told me you were rich!" I got out of the car and ran into the house all excited, like a kid in a candy store.

Naminé climbed out of the car, brushing her dress down to rid it of wrinkles. "You never asked." She walked beside me, "and remember your my fake boyfriend."

"I still don't get why we have to pretend to do this. Can't you just tell your family you're a les bo at thanksgiving like a normal person?"

"It's not that simple." She sighed, "It's a long story."

That's what they all say. "I have time."

She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck, "Ok it's not that long of a story. My family is very... traditional. They want everything perfect: like grades, manners, appearance. All that you would expect of a stereotypical Asian family. They don't like gays, think men are better than women, and they spend more than they should."

I still don't get why I have to put up this show, "That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it?"

"So what if they know you're a lesbian? What can they do about it?"

"They could take away my trust fund and send me away to those gay rehab places."

"I don't get how they change you though. I mean in rehab for smokers, they make you smoke a bunch of cigarrettes that you would get sick of it. But what would they do if I went there? Give me more cock than I can count?"

Naminé burst out laughing, "Oh My God! Roxas!" Her laughter died down slowly, "I don't know what they do, but they can't take away my trust."

"But you don't know for sure that they would do it."

"They did it to my brother, Vanitas. Well they threatened to do it unless he went to rehab and came back straight. Now he he brings girls over all the time. I think it's for show to get my parents off his back and that he's still gay."

I made a slight pooping sound with my mouth, not really knowing what to say. "Ok so I guess I can hold out on this for a few days."

Naminé chuckled nervously again. She started to twist the large diamond ring on her finger, her tell-tail sign of being nervous or embarrassed. I don't know why I haven't noticed how big that ring is. It could easily be ten thousand dollars. "More like a week and a half."

"What!" This chick is dropping bombs left and right on this trip.

"Ik I'm sorry, but I took the time off for you already, so no worries." She gave a reassuring smile.

I sighed, not wanting to fight with her right now. I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Fine... but don't think for a second that I'm going to make this easy on you."

"Why? What are you planning to do?" She asked, worry in her voice.

"Oh you'll see." I smiled evilly. I'm going to make her pay for all the things that she has lied to me about.

"Fine whatever all the relatives are probably wondering where we are." She twisted the ring on her finger on her finger again and lost grip of it. The ring fell off her finger and onto the nicely decorated driveway.

I knelt down on one knee to pick up the ring for her, since she was in a dress.

"Oh My God! Everyone! He's proposing!" Shouted a lady from the door way. People came flooding out the two very big front doors. I didn't realize out position to she pointed it out.

I was on one knee holding up the ring for Naminé to take and she had her hands over her mouth from dropping her ring.

Then Naminé screamed, "Yes! Yes of course I'll marry you!" She threw her arms around me in a tight hug. All her relatives were clapping and whistling in the background.

Her hug brought me out of my shock and I hugged her back, whispering in her ear, "I'm going to get you for this."

She tapped my back, "Yeah, that's what you always say." She smiled an waved to her family and so did I.

"I mean it this time."

Her family ran towards us, wanting to congratulate us on our fake engagement.

"Ready to meet my family? You know what they say. When you marry a girl, you marry her parents too."

* * *

**I didn't really get the feed back I wanted, but then this idea got into my head so... Here's another chapter! Still not sure if I am going to continue, but thanks to all those that took time to review my story! Made me all excited every time my phone would ring and it would be like 'New Follower' or 'New Review'. Ok... I'm going to stop talking now and let you get on with your life. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Thanks for everyone reviewing. I really appreciate it. I won't be updating as often as I would like because of school, but I hope to get them out soon. **

* * *

Naminé and I sat at a park bench, just holding hands like we always did. It wasn't a romantic gesture for us. It just helped us feel a sense of comfort after a bad incident.

"Are you okay Roxas?" I sniffled and rubbed my nose with my free hand.

"Yeah I'm fine." I breathed out, letting out a heavy sigh afterwards. "Why doesn't anyone love us Naminé?" I turned to look at her.

She looked at me weird, "What do you mean Roxas? You have so many people who love you. Like me, your brothers, your parents. Why would you say that?"

"I'm not talking about that type of love, Naminé." Naminé blushed lightly, realizing the reason for my sullen mood.

"Roxas. When that person comes around, you'll know that he's the one." She already knows that I'm gay. She was the first and only person I told.

I squeezed her hand anf smiled. She smiled back at me. I looked away and the lonely feeling hit me hard again, as if someone was pumping my chest. "I... I think I've already found that person Naminé, but he doesn't feel the same way."

"Who is it?" Naminé asked, "You know you can tell me anything right?"

I chuckled, "Don't act like you don't know already." I wet my chapped lips and let out another heavy sigh.

"I don't Roxas. You don't let your feelings show as much as other people do. Your book is closed to everyone else, while you read it in the corner."

"That's a weirs way to put things, but ok."

She punched my arm playfully and laughed, "You know what I mean."

I laughed as well. Naminé could always brighten my spirits. Even for only a second, it still felt good. "I do and... I-It's Axel." I gripped her hand tighter. Just saying his name was slightly painful at this point.

There was a small pause. "Axel huh."

"Yup." I popped the 'p'.

"Well I wouldn't say you're screwed, but isn't he dating some blonde chick?"

"Yeah..." I could feel the tears coming back. It was a stupid thing to cry about. I just couldn't stop them from free falling from my eyes. "L-Lets just go home. Axel told me to be back by eight. He said he wanted to tell me something."

"Yeah Kairi told me the same thing too." She got up from the bench and pulled me up with her.

She cupped my cheeks with her hands and used her thumbs to wiped the tears away. "Lets go." I said, grabbing her hand again.

* * *

**A/N: I you didn't like that the I'm sorry, but I was watching some confession videos online and just had to write this pre confession thing. It's a flash back by the way.**

* * *

"I don't like your family Naminé." I blurted out as we lay on the bed in her room.

"Well you'll have to get used to them. Haven't you heard that when you marry a woman, then you marry her parents also?" Again with that annoying tone. Like as if I have to obey her every word. It's just high school all over again.

"I mean your parents are fine. The only problems are your brothers."

"What's wrong with my brothers." Naminé paused for a second. "Never-mind that was a stupid question."

I laughed, "Yeah it was. You know Vanitas grabbed my ass twice already?"

Naminé chuckled, "yeah, I saw."

What she knew and she didn't do anything about it? I haven't even done anything bad to her yet. Well I was planning to anyway. I sat up and looked at Naminé in disbelief "What! You bitch. Why didn't you stop him?"

The door swung open before the white bitch could answer me. "Hey you two love birds. There's plenty of time for smooching later. Right now come down and join to party." I turned my head to see Naminé's mom. She wore a nice summer dress and a bright smile.

"Ok we'll be right down Ms. Lam."

"Oh please, call me mom."

I don't really want to, "Ok mom." Don't want to be mean.

She smiled and shut the door behind her. I got off the bed, brushing down the wrinkles of my shirt and pants.

"Are you coming?" Naminé still laid there with her eyes closed. Her dress was riding up and vagina is the last thing on my mind. It looked like a tarantulas mouth to me.

"Naminé lets go." She rolled over and groaned. What happened to all the energy? I smacked her ass and she burst out laughing, but still kept her head down.

She has like the most perfect ass in the world. It's like a bubble under her dress That causes all the guys to go crazy for her. She's the lucky bitch that gets all the drinks in Vegas. Too bad she's a lesbo.

I'm getting tired of this. Where's a stick when you need one? I wandered over to her closet and grabbed one of the wooden hangers. I slapped it my hand a couple times before bringing it under her dress and jamming it in you know where.

She bolted up and brought the hangar with her. She let out a loud squeal. Bullseye. I don't think I've ever laughed this hard in my life. The hangar was still sticking out from underneath her dress even though she was standing up.

**Roxas: 1 ... Naminé: 0**

She pulled out the hangar and stared at me angrily. "You broke my panties you asshole."

OMG, OMG, OMG, I can't stop laughing.

She pulled out the hangar and it made this squishing sound and I just can't. It's too funny.

She kicked me on the floor and let out a frustrated grunt. "I'm going to get you back for this Roxas. This. Is. War." She stomped out of the room. Leaving me to fend myself at the party.

I scrambled to my feet and ran after her. "No Naminé, I'm sorry, don't leave me!" I screamed in the hallway. Thank god that it was in a quiet part of the house. I caught her arm. "Naminé, wait up. I'm sorry ok."

She still didn't look at me though and just kept on walking.

"Seriously Naminé it was just a joke." We approached the stairway that leads to the second floor from the third floor.

Instead of answering me, she stuck out her foot and tripped me on the stairs. It's funny when it happens to other people, but when it's you, it sucks like giant bag of dicks. If it weren't for the carpet, then my had would have cracked open. "Ow"

**Roxas: 1 ... Naminé: 1**

"I told you Roxas. This is war." She held out a hand for me to grab, "and now we're even."

I scowled and grabbed her hand. "This is war."

"But not now. I think I hear our new guest."

"What new guest?"

"Just come on. It's a surprise." She led me down the next stair case. I was hesitant at first, but then she said that if I didn't move now, then she would just push me down.

We stood on top of the grand staircase staring at Naminé's 'new guest'.

"Hey Roxy. Mind explaining?"

* * *

**Review please! I'll try to update like every 1 or 2 weeks.**


End file.
